Too Close
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Another one of my surprise couple stories!


****

Too Close

__

I do not own Gundam Wing. So there!

Hilde and Duo were having a big, meaningless fight. It was nothing really, Duo just made a stupid human mistake: he left the milk out and Hilde went crazy.

"Duo! You are so thoughtless!" she shouted, holding the milk carton, "what were you doing, trying to make cheese? Do you realize how expensive milk is?"

"Hey , it was just a mistake," Duo said, holding his palms out, "I'll go buy some more milk."

"I want you to move out!" she told him, "right now!"

"Are you serious?" Duo asked.

"You think I'm joking?!"

Duo bit his lip. He didn't want to get into it with her. "I'll pack my stuff and check into a hotel," he said as he went to his bedroom.

Hilde watched him pack his suitcase, half wanting to yell at him some more, half wanting to hold him and beg him to forgive her and stay.

She held the door for him. He looked at her face as he stood in the doorway. She looked at him and then quickly turned her head back and closed her eyes. Duo sighed and left.

**************************************

"I told you, Miss Dorothy, Quatre's too busy!" Rashid said, walking behind her.

"I don't care!" she opened Quatre's door.

"What is it?" Quatre demanded from his papers.

"I'm sorry you were disturbed, Master Quatre," Rashid apologized, standing by the door.

"I won't be long," Dorothy said.

"You have five minutes," Quatre said impatiently and looked at his watch. "What is it?" He leaned back.

"I want us to go on a cruise!"

"You know I don't have the time for that," Quatre said.

"Quatre, it'll be fun! We never spend enough time together!" she slammed her hands on his desk, "all you do is work!"

"Hey, you try being the heir of this company!" Quatre grunted.

"Have your sisters do it."

"Are you saying my sisters are lazy? They work as hard as I do!"

"I didn't mean it like that," she groaned. "What happened to your kindness?"

"What do you mean?" he gasped, "I'm as kind as I ever was!"

"But Quatre!"

"Dorothy, listen to me," he stood up and touched his pen from his holder nervously. "I'm going to do you a favor. It's unfair of me to be heir of this company and try to please you at the same time, so I'm going to be straight with you." He gulped.

"Quatre, no," she muttered.

He walked to the other side, "this is too much for me to handle, so I guess it's best if we don't see each other anymore."

"You can't mean that!" she said as her voice began to break.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but this is how it's supposed to be." He patted her hand and went back behind his desk and turned his chair around, "Rashid, could you show Dorothy out?"

"Yes sir," Rashid said.

"I'm quite capable of doing it myself!" Dorothy shouted as she slammed the door. 

As she left, she saw a familiar figure getting on a motorcycle. He wore a black leather jacket, black jeans and black boots. His long brown braid caught her eye. "Duo!" 

The figure looked up and pulled his visor up, "Dorothy? Hey, 'sup?" he said, trying to be chirpy, but he was still too hurt.

Dorothy saw right through him, "what's wrong?" she put her hand on his shoulder.

Duo was quiet for a moment and said, "Hilde kicked me out."

"Oh, Duo," she mumbled, "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah…."

"Quatre broke up with me too."

"I'm surprised a nice guy like him would do something like that," Duo said, "but I guess I know why, he's too busy, huh?"

She nodded.

"That's why I didn't ask him for a new place." He put the visor back down and started his motorcycle, "hey, you wanna come with me? I just checked myself in this hotel here and I wanted to go clear my head for a while." He handed her a spare helmet.

"Sure, I love motorcycles!" she took the helmet, put it on and got on behind Duo. She put her arms around his waist but casually because she still had her feelings for Quatre. 

Duo took off quickly and the motorcycle reared up. "Here we go!" he said.

"Whoa!" she said, gripping his waist and screamed with excitement. They sped off to whatever laid before them.

**********************************

Hilde didn't feel like staying inside the apartment now that is was too quiet with Duo gone so she went out to a coffee shop and to buy some milk. At the coffee shop, she saw a familiar blond man drinking tea and signing papers. He wore a gray suit. As he brought his teacup to his mouth, Hilde saw who he was and saw that he looked troubled. She walked up to him and placed a hand on the other chair.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked politely. She wore a casual blue dress suit and high-heals.

Quatre looked up, "Hi Hilde! No please," he stood up (AN: Guys, it's good manners to stand up when a lady comes to the table!) and pointed to the chair, "sit, I could use the company."

They both sat down. Hilde leaned forward, "you look troubled about something. What's the matter?"

"I had to make a tough decision," he said, "I just broke up with Dorothy."

"I told Duo to move out," she said. "Since I came back with that disk from Libra, he's changed or something. I knew he's be mad, but I had to do it."

"I understand why you had to do it," Quatre said.

"You do?" she said, her eyes shining.

"Yeah," he put his hand on hers, "you wanted to help us in anyway you can. I think that's wonderful." He smiled, "oh, I forgot to thank you…thank you, Hilde. It came in handy."

"You're welcome," she said as she began to blush, "I wish Duo was as understanding as you. He left the milk sitting out and we had a fight."

"You threw him out because of spoiled milk?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's not just that, he doesn't refill the ice cube tray, he leaves lights on, he doesn't help me when I work…."

"Dorothy always wants me to take her on a cruise, take her to fine dining restaurants, be with her every second of the day when she knows very well I have to work…"

"Duo just doesn't…."

"Dorothy just doesn't…."

"Understand me…." They said in unison.

They paused and gave a short laugh. They looked at each other's eyes for a while and leaned forward to kiss. It began suddenly and ended as suddenly. They pulled apart, Quatre's hand still laid on hers. They laughed again and just sat in silence, trying to figure out just what happened there.

*************************************

After a few breath-taking stunts, Duo took Dorothy to a hill that overlooked the city. "So what happened?" Duo asked Dorothy.

"He's just too busy for me," she said, taking off her helmet and getting off the bike. She walked over and sat on the ground. She wore blue jeans and an orange midriff shirt and sandals. She leaned forward and hugged her knees.

Duo turned off the engine and put his helmet down. He took his jacket off and put it in Dorothy's shoulders, "Hilde threw me out because I left the milk sitting out." He crouched down next to her.

"She threw you out because of spoiled milk?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and then burst out laughing, "I'm sorry, but that's so funny!" she covered her mouth.

Duo laughed too, "it is funny." He looked away and then back at her and they started laughing again.

"Quatre won't take the time to make me feel special. He's too busy. He won't even give me a call once I a while…"

"Hilde needs to calm down and relax. She gets mad at every little thing. Like the time when I forgot to refill the ice cube tray or when I leave the lights on or ask her to go on a ride…."

"Quatre just doesn't…."

"Hilde just doesn't…"

"Understand me…."

They looked at each other and looked down to make a small laugh. Then looked back at each other. They smiled and leaned forward to kiss. The kiss only lasted a second and they pulled back, sitting in silence.

**********************************

"I-uh, better get going," Hilde said, taking her hand away. "I need to buy some milk."

"Yeah," Quatre stood up as she got up, "I have work to do."

"Thanks for listening," they said in unison and then laugh nervously.

"Well, see ya later," Hilde said and took off. _I gotta get back with Duo._

"Take care," Quatre said, waving and sitting back down, _I gotta get back with Dorothy._

****************************

"Maybe you should take me home now," Dorothy said, standing up and giving him back his jacket.

"Yeah, it's getting late," Duo said as he put his jacket back on. "And I need to buy some milk."

They got on the motorcycle and drove back to the city.

__

I gotta get back with Hilde, Duo thought.

__

I gotta get back with Quatre, Dorothy thought.

****************************

Hilde bought a carton of milk and searched for the nearest hotel She saw Duo's bike, "there it is!" she said. "Duo, I hope you can forgive me."

Duo bought a carton of milk and began packing his stuff again. "Hilde, I hope you can take me back."

Hilde walked down the hall searching for the room, "let's see, 231, 232, ah, here we are, 233," as she was about to knock on it, Duo opened the door, his eyes on the ground. "Duo," she whispered.

Duo raised his head, "Hilde." He smiled and held the carton of milk.

She did the same, "Duo I want you to…."

"Hilde, I want to…"

"Come back."

They laughed and started making out in the middle of the hall. "Duo, let's…"

"Hilde, let's."

"Let's go home."

**************************

Dorothy started to go to Quatre's house headed for hers. They stopped in the middle of the street when they saw each other.

"Dorothy."

"Quatre."

"I miss you," they both said. And they started making out in the middle of the street.

__

Wow, Hilde, Duo, Quatre and Dorothy thought at the same time, holding and kissing the one they love more than life itself, _that was CLOSE!_

****

THE END!


End file.
